


Fulfilling Feanor's Oath

by Elemmakiliel



Series: Vanafin [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Oath of Fëanor, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Third Kinslaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemmakiliel/pseuds/Elemmakiliel
Summary: Celebrimbor did his hardest to keep his young cousin away from disaster-away from the Oath that their fathers and uncles took. Vanafin, the son of Celegorm the Fair, however, was not going to be left out. Feeling it's his duty to help his family, Vanafin leaves Celebrimbor to find the Silmarils himself-though maybe with the help of some violent uncles...





	1. Vanafinwe Celegormion

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this posted on Wattpad, but I decided to move it here as I edit through each chapter. Also--as you all most likely know--I do not own anything of this world but for a few characters that will show up. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story!

Celebrimbor hurried to tie the small pack of food and his bow onto his horse. The stallion snorted in response. He needed just his sword, and then he could set off to somewhere far from here.

Elves were now running back and forth across the halls of Nargothrond as Celebrimbor shoved his way to his rooms. Morgoth's forces were almost there. Celebrimbor didn't care, though; he was going to flee somewhere safer.

After grabbing his sword, the elf hurried out of the room and down the path to the horse, only to stop as he reached a turn in the path.

There had been a table set there, long ago, and hiding under it now was a young elf. No more than thirty by his guess. The boy was covered in dirt, and Celebrimbor could see a small trail of blood on the side of the boy's messy, blond hair. As he got closer, the boy's eyes locked with his, unblinking. Like a silver flame. Celebrimbor had seen a gaze similar to it before. He didn't wish to think about that elf right now, though, and quickly went to his knees beside the table.

The boy was as still as a statue, watching Celebrimbor like a predator.

There was a loud bang followed by shaking ground as Morgoth's forces ripped down the gates to Nargothrond. Celebrimbor's horse neighed.

The boy, though hesitant, allowed Celebrimbor to pull him out from under the table and down the remaining path to the horse. By now they could hear the orcs and the screams. The boy was miraculously light weight, likely half-starved. Just as the orcs came running down the path, Celebrimbor and the young elf were off on the bay horse.

————————————————————

It had been two weeks. They had zigzagged all over southern Beleriand before the young elf—now mostly recovered from his injuries and gaining some weight back—finally spoke.

"You are Tyelpe, right?"

"It's Celebrimbor," the elf corrected.

"Where exactly are we going, Tyelpe?"

Celebrimbor rolled his eyes, carefully putting a rabbit over their small fire to cook. "I haven't decided yet. And it is Celebrimbor!"

The boy gave a slight laugh.

"Why don't you tell me your name, now that you are talking." He began to rotate the rabbit.

"Vanafinwe." The boy smiled as Celebrimbor nearly dropped the rabbit in the fire itself.

"How is it you have 'finwe' in your name? I don't recognize you as a relative of Finwe." He tossed the half-burnt rabbit at 'Vanafinwe'.

"Father supposedly named me that. Mother wouldn't say any more... She hates Father."

"And," Celebrimbor asked nervously, "who is your father?"

"Celegorm." There was not the slightest hesitation nor uncertainty in Vanafinwe's voice.

This time Celebrimbor stood up and turned away, chocking on the rabbit piece he had eaten.

"Call me Vanafin, if you want."

He could hear the amusement in the young elf's voice. _Valar, please tell me he hasn't heard of the Oath!_

Apparently Celebrimbor had spoken his plea aloud... And wished he hadn't.

He could feel his head begin to spin as Vanafin asked the one sort of question Celebrimbor wished he wouldn't.

"What is this 'oath'?"


	2. Oath

"Why won't you tell me?!" Vanafin tugged Celebrimbor's hair.

They were on the horse again. Heading back north again—for the fifth time that day. Vanafin was tied to the horse behind Celebrimbor.

"Because you weren't even suppose to have heard that comment."

"Then you shouldn't have said it in the first place!" This time Vanafin went to bite Celebrimbor. Before he could come close, though, the ropes that held him by the waist to the horse were cut, and he was flipped over and thrown to the muddy ground.

"Don't. Even. Try it." The older elf made sure to over enunciate each word.

Vanafin growled, slipping as he stood back up. "Fine, I shall make you a deal: I'll answer any question of yours truthfully if you promise to tell me about this 'oath'." He smiled, knowing Celebrimbor had many questions.

For several minutes Celebrimbor sat quiet and still on his horse. Finally he nodded and hopped down. He needed his questions answered, and Vanafin would not leave him alone if he didn't tell him about something he would learn eventually anyway. "First, tell me how in Arda we have lived in the same kingdom, and I have never seen you, let alone known you were a cousin?"

"I'm just that good at hiding. Now then, is that all of you question? Can you tell me of this 'oath' now?" Vanafin jumped around him, splashing mud everywhere.

"No, I am not finished. Next question—" Vanafin pouted "—why were you bruised up when I found you?"

"Orcs attacked me, and I hid. Can you answer me now?"

"Explain why orcs attacked you." Celebrimbor pulled the horse over to the side where there was dry land. Vanafin followed.

For a while he remained silent, then said: "I may have slipped into their camp and killed the leader..." he trailed off.

Celebrimbor froze. "You knew where an enemy camp was, somehow got inside—a place filled with orcs and, for Eru's sake, a _dragon_!—killed the 'leader', and left with nothing but a small cut on the head and a few bruises?!"

Vanafin gave a weak smile. "I told you I am good at hiding." Before Celebrimbor could continue his lecture, Vanafin added: "The 'oath'?"

Celebrimbor sighed. "It has to do with grandfather Feanor, our fathers, and uncles swearing they'd retrieve these three, glowing jewels from Morgoth. Happy now?"

"'Jewels'? You mean the Silmarils?"

Celebrimbor nodded.

"Why aren't you included?"

"I don't wish to go around killing other elves for three gems."

"But the rest of the family has sworn it." Vanafin sent another of his glares at Celebrimbor; eyes staring unblinking at him.

"Would you stop that look? Besides, I no longer consider them family."

Vanafin dropped his head, messy, blond hair covering his face. "They are still family rather you like it or not. You should be with them, helping them."

"Then why aren't you?!" Celebrimbor snapped.

"I did not know such an oath existed. But had I known, I would have happily joined."

The horse began to wander off, annoyed at the arguing elves.

"You have no clue what an oath would do to you."

"And neither would you, then, since you didn't swear it either!" Vanafin spat at the ground at Celebrimbor's feet.

The two continued to argue, even as the nearby grass shifted and twigs snapped.

"You wouldn't last long with an oath!" Celebrimbor and Vanafin were now fighting, knocking each other to the ground. Vanafin may be younger, but he was by no means weak.

"If you won't follow the family, then I will, and I'll find someone who will teach the oath to me! And I shall aid them myself. I sw—"

Celebrimbor quickly punched the young elf in the jaw. As Vanafin rubbed it, Celebrimbor began shouting.

"Don't you dare try and finish that sentence! It is not funny business!"

"I never said it was funny!"

Footsteps sounded—oddly loud—behind them. Someone was trying to make themselves known to the fighting elves, but the pair remained distracted.

The two elves continued to punch and kick at each other.

"I can choose for myself what I do." Vanafin bit down on Celebrimbor's hand, and the elf howled in pain.

The newcomer, now leaning against a nearby tree, coughed, but neither of the others noticed. When that didn't work, the newcomer threw a small rock at them. The fighting continued some more.

For hours, it seemed, they fought. Finally, long after sunset, the newcomer drew a sword from his belt and walked over to Celebrimbor and Vanafin.

"Tyelpe..." the newcomer tried. 

No response.

"Tyelperinquar!"

There was a grumble sound from the said elf before it turned into a grunt as Vanafin kicked him in the ribs.

Vanafin then shouted. "I want to swear this oath!"

"That makes no sense!" Celebrimbor shot back.

The newcomer stood silent for a few seconds, listening to the fighting elves' argument. Now he lifted his sword and held it in front of Celebrimbor's throat before the elf could attack Vanafin—who was now staggering backwards from a recent punch.

Both fighting elves froze.

"You two are to sit down where you are and stop this reckless fighting. Tyelperinquar, you should know by now to not let your guard down, especially at night."

Celebrimbor did as he was told. Vanafin remained standing.

The newcomer glared at him, anger clearly visible. "Down, elf," he repeated, and for many moments, the two glared at each other. Then, reluctantly, Vanafin sat down, and the newcomer removed his sword from Celebrimbor's throat. "So, you wish to swear the same oath that your father swore?" He asked Vanafin.

The young elf nodded, unsure of what to say. As the newcomer turned to fetch Celebrimbor's horse—currently sleeping a few feet away—Vanafin slid closer to Celebrimbor. "Who is he?"

"Our uncle, Vanafin. That is our uncle Caranthir."


	3. Of Violent Uncles and Swearing

Vanafin was set—once again—atop the horse. Uncle Caranthir was at least kind enough not to tie him down. Celebrimbor, however, was not as lucky; Caranthir had him tied up like a worm. He even went as far as to tie Celebrimbor's mouth shut. Vanafin wanted to laugh, but with the glaring contest earlier between he and his uncle, he kept quiet.

After Caranthir tied Celebrimbor to a black horse a few feet away, he came back to Vanafin to lead the horse forward. "And who are you, exactly?" Caranthir's voice came out like a growl—as though he was being forced to sound polite.

"Vanafinwe Celegormion," he responded. They began another glaring contest.

From over at the black horse, Celebrimbor tried to speak, but the cloth that was tied over his mouth kept any sound from being audible.

Caranthir broke off first with a huff before hopping on his horse in front of Celebrimbor and tying Vanafin's horse reins to his horse's. And as they began moving, Caranthir spoke again, this time slightly more gently than before. "I was not aware my brother, Celegorm, had a son."

"As my mother seemed to explain it: neither does Father. She used to tell that to my brother and I when we were real little... They both died a while back. By the captain orc that was supposed to lead the attack on Nargothrond a few days ago. I already killed him before he could, though." Vanafin smiled.

"You killed an orc captain at your age? Not bad, elfling."

"Call me Vanafin, and yes, Glaurung was there too! I left with nothing but a small scratch from a twig and a few, insignificant bruises."

Caranthir seemed fairly impressed. "And I heard you are interested in our Oath?"

Vanafin gave a single, confident nod. Celebrimbor tried to speak again, but it only came out as a mumble.

Caranthir slapped him. "Shut it, brat. You're going to come apologize for what you said to your father rather you like it or not!" Caranthir's face was beginning to turn red.

"Will I be meeting Father then?" Hope gleaming in Vanafin's silver eyes

Caranthir nodded. "We will meet them in Amon Ereb two days from now—if they are on time."

————————————————————

Vanafin swayed slightly on his horse. They had been riding all through the day, and now it was night again—the sun had long since set—and Caranthir hadn't let them rest or eat.

Celebrimbor had been—for the most part—released from all the ropes, save for some tied around his wrists and held tightly by Caranthir. He was still stuck on the horse behind the elven lord, though.

Shortly before Vanafin began to doze off, two people came into view, fighting across the ground much like he and Celebrimbor the day before.

Caranthir stopped the horses and whistled out to the two elves. One of them lifted their heads up, but before they could do anything else, the other one gave a punch to the face. The two returned to fighting.

Caranthir rolled his eyes before kicking his horse into a trot towards the two fighting elves. Vanafin's horse followed.

"Pityo! Telvo! Why are you two fighting now?!"

Vanafin tried to cover his ringing ears as Caranthir shouted.

"Telvo stole my food!" One cried out. Now that they were closer, Vanafin could just make out their tousled, red hair and scraped up, pale green clothes in the moonlight. He couldn't tell who was who.

"I did not steal your food!" The other shouted back.

Caranthir jumped off his horse and stormed over, ripping the top elf off.

The poor elf made a sound between a squeak and a choke as he was thrown, by the collar, backwards. He stumbled a few times in the mud before falling backwards.

The other elf squeaked as well by the sudden action before scrambling backwards out of Caranthir's reach. The older elf was not pleased by this and went after him.

As those two began fighting, Celebrimbor turned to Vanafin. "Welcome to the family." He grinned slightly at Vanafin's horrified expression.

The other red haired elf went to attack Caranthir, hopping onto the taller elf's back.

Caranthir swayed back slightly by the added weight, then, before either red-head was ready, Caranthir rolled over onto his back, crushing the two elves under his weight—and his companion's weight for the elf on bottom. Caranthir left them winded and groaning as he headed back to the horses, signaling for Vanafin to get off.

"Give your horse to Pityo."

Vanafin slid off, holding the reins out to the two elves, still not sure who Pityo was.

The elf on the bottom slid out from underneath his companion and limped over, clutching his side.

Telvo—the other elf then—had to be carried over to Caranthir's horse. Celebrimbor had managed to slide off by then.

Pityo, once on the horse, stared at Celebrimbor for several seconds before smiling weakly. "Hello, Tyelperinquar."

"It's Celebrimbor!"

Telvo was now looking over. "Hiya, Tyelpe!" His voice was raspy.

"Who's this?" Pityo asked, finally taking notice of Vanafin.

"Our nephew," Caranthir stated before Vanafin could answer.

Pityo and Telvo gave a short laugh before it turned into groans—Pityo holding his side, Telvo rubbing his throat.

Caranthir continued, "he is Celegorm's son—supposedly—and quite a skilled attacker, if what he says is true. His name is Vanafinwe." Caranthir began leading the horses forward, Celebrimbor stuck in between the two horses.

"I'm also interested in you Oath," Vanafin added. "And call me Vanafin, please."

Celebrimbor glared at him while Pityo and Telvo both raised an eyebrow.

Within several minutes of walking, they finally came to a hill in the middle of the plains—Amon Ereb. Caranthir lead them up the hill, talking in a language Vanafin wasn't used to. The other three elves joined in on it. The twins—as Vanafin learned Amrod and Amras were their names in Sindarin—seemed eager for whatever Caranthir was saying. Celebrimbor was the opposite; he and Caranthir snapped back and forth, and a few times Celebrimbor got slapped.

As they entered the fortress that sat atop the hill, two more elves stepped forward, bowing to them and taking the horses away after the twins got off.

Torches lined the walls of the entryway. Vanafin could now see that Amrod's hair was slightly darker—something he should remember.

Celebrimbor was handed over to a guard elf, and the two disappeared down a side hallway.  
Once they were out of sight, Caranthir pushed Vanafin down the opposite hall and into a large room.

A large, circular table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by high-backed chairs. A fireplace sat on the far side, under a long window with the pale light of the setting moon shining through.

Caranthir went to lean against the table, his arms crossed as Amras started a fire in the fireplace. Amrod had disappeared when they entered the room.

"So, you are interested in joining our Oath? Do you know anything about it?" Caranthir waved his hand for Vanafin to come further into the room.

Vanafin shook his head.

Amras moved to stand beside Caranthir, back facing Vanafin.

Vanafin could just make out their conversation.

"You think this is a good idea? It will not be good if he doesn't even know what he's agreeing to," Amras whispered.

"We need the elves. He won't desert if he's _bound_," Caranthir hissed.

Vanafin felt a chill run down his spine.

"Then let's at least wait until all our other brothers are here."

"And Kano will argue with us until the end of days to keep this boy out of it!"

"But Turko would get a say to what we do with his son."

Caranthir tugged Amras' hair. "He'll do anything for the Oath. He won't disgrace Father. Will you be the first of us?"

"I will not disgrace Father," Amras growled through the pain in his head from Caranthir's grip.

"Then get your twin. We'll start tonight, before dawn."

Amras hurried out of the room once Caranthir released him. The twins returned shortly after—Amrod was using a stick to keep his weight off his bandaged foot.

Caranthir hurried all of them over to the fireplace. "Cut your hand, Vanafinwe. Let your blood drip into the fire, and repeat each word exactly as I say..."


	4. Temporary Farewell

It was late morning when Vanafin woke up. It felt like he'd slept for days. His hand stung from where Caranthir had it cut. It was bandaged up tightly; which didn't help make it feel better. He couldn't move his fingers.

Focusing on things other than his hand—the room smelled too much like wet dog fur.

_This must be Father's room_, he thought, sitting up. Mother had told him Father obsessed over dogs.

The room was a mess as well. All the chairs, and the table, were flipped onto their sides. One wooden chair laid in a broken heap under a scratched window. The table had an arrow sticking out of it. Arrows were sticking out of many things, and a bow laid in two on the ground.

Vanafin sighed, sitting up and dangling his feet off the side of the fur bed. As soon as he did, Amras entered and smiled.

"Good. You're up. Moryo wants you dressed in nice clothes before noon. Your father's here and there will be a meeting this afternoon. You're coming," Amras chattered, leaving Vanafin no time to comprehend before he was hurried out the door.

"Father's here? And who is 'Moryo'?" Vanafin skidded along the stone floor.

"Yes, Celegorm is here. Moryo is Caranthir. Now, will you get in the water, so we can clean you up? You smell like a wet dog!"

"Well, someone left me there." Before Vanafin could continue, he was shoved into a room and into a pool of water. His clothes still on.

Amrod was already there, and the twins began washing their nephew's messy, blond hair.

"You've been asleep most of the day; we've only got an hour until the meeting," Amrod muttered.

Vanafin was dragged out of the water a few minutes later, clothes dripping wet. His hair was quickly brushed and braided back. A pale green tunic and black pants were thrown at him.

"Wear that." Amras left with his brother, closing the door behind them.

After Vanafin changed, he left the room, heading down the hallway to where the twins stood with another elf. This elf was slightly taller than the twins and had long, brown hair tied up. They were having some sort of conversation.

The brown-haired elf silenced his talking as Vanafin approached. His eyes narrowed. "Why is he wearing Celegorm's clothing?" The elf hissed.

"Calm down, Curvo. We gave him the clothing to wear to the meeting. You'll find out soon enough," Amrod turned the elf away. "Go and speak to Tyelpe. The boy's down in kitchens getting a drink."

Vanafin glared at the elf—Curvo.

Curvo broke his gaze away, hurrying off down the hall.

Vanafin could never understand why people always hurried off after he glared at them. _Do I really look that scary?_

"Sorry about that, Vanafin. Curvo and your father are close friends and brothers. Yes, he is Celebrimbor's father," Amrod answered him before he could even ask. "Let's find Moryo. I think he wants to talk to you before the meeting."

————————————————————

Celebrimbor placed his glass down. He couldn't bring himself to face the elf behind him. "What do you want?" He asked over his shoulder.

"You already know, Tyelperinquar." The elf moved closer.

"I'm not coming with you, Curufin."

"I liked it better when you called me 'atar'." Curufin tried to touch his son, but Celebrimbor moved aside.

"That was back when I still trusted you. I haven't trusted you since you took me away from Mother!" Celebrimbor snapped.

Curufin stepped back.

After several minutes of silence, Curufin asked: "Why are you here?"

"Nargothrond fell. I wouldn't have come here if Vanafin didn't attack me with questions, or shout that he wanted to be apart of the Oath, and Caranthir overhearing."

"'Vanafin'... Is that the blond haired boy who was wearing Celegorm's clothes? He wants to be a part of the Oath? Why?"

Celebrimbor nodded. "He believes it's his duty, being Celegorm's son, and he took it last night. Caranthir had me take the brat to Celegorm's room after he passed out." Celebrimbor sighed, getting another glass of wine as he heard Curufin rush out of the door.

————————————————————

Vanafin stood outside the meeting room door. His hand was pressed to it, ready to open. Caranthir had told him to wait a few moment after the meeting started before coming in.

All the elves should be in there by now. Only Feanorians were allowed to enter, and no one else had shown up for almost five minutes. Caranthir and the twins stayed in there when Vanafin left. Curvo arrived after, sending a nervous glance at him. Another elf followed, and Vanafin wondered if that was his father since they looked almost alike—this elf was taller, though. Celebrimbor arrived last and reluctantly, giving a nod to him before entering as well.

Vanafin entered.

It was the same room as last night. Now, however, the sun was shinning in rather than the moon. The other elves were seated in the chair—except for Celebrimbor, who stood a little ways behind Caranthir, so that he was closest to the door.

All talking ceased.

Vanafin shuffled over to stand beside Celebrimbor as the door closed, both his feet and the door making way more noise than he'd like.

"Why is an elfling in here?" It was the blond one—possibly his father.

Everyone stayed silent, and the elf turned to Curvo, who sat between him and Caranthir.

Curvo shrugged.

The elf looked around the room, but no one answered him. The elf turned back to Vanafin and said something he couldn't understand. Vanafin tilted his head to the side in confusion, looking to Celebrimbor.

Everyone looked to Celebrimbor, and the elf shrugged much like his father. "Don't look to me, I'm not part of this family. Besides, Caranthir was the one who brought him here."

Everyone turned to Caranthir.

"The Ambarussar led him here. They even gave him one of your shirts, Celegorm." Was Caranthir's only reply.

"You told us to!" The twins yelled back in unison.

They kept it up for a while—each elf blaming the other. That was until Celebrimbor decided to announce what had happened: "Caranthir had Vanafinwe take your stupid Oath." He even pointed to Vanafin as he spoke the name.

Celegorm gave Vanafin the same confused look everyone had been giving him when he introduced himself. Meanwhile, Caranthir decided to hold a dagger to Celebrimbor's throat.

Curvo was immediately behind Caranthir, holding his own dagger to the older elf's throat. "Don't you dare touch my son," he growled.

Celebrimbor moved away, walking out the door, as calm as ever. Vanafin followed.

"Where are you going? The meeting is not done!" Vanafin called, running up to Celebrimbor.

"Gondolin, likely. I have one friend left who lives there."

"But you have family here!"

"How long is it going to take for you to understand that I don't consider you accursed elves family? If I can convince Turgon, I'll send for you to come live there with me, and hopefully you'll be safe from the Oath... For a while, at least." They were at the front door now.

"I don't want to live in Gondolin! Why do you hate the Oath so badly?" Vanafin ran in front of Celebrimbor.

"Maybe if you had learned first what happened to our family beforehand, you'd know, and would never have sworn to it!" He shoved Vanafin aside, and went outside. "We'll see each other soon. Hopefully." And he was gone.


	5. Tantrum

"That's impossible! I don't remember anything of the sorts!" Turko hissed, flipping his chair.

"You were drunk at the time. How could you have remembered?" Curvo went to hold his brother down.

"I don't get drunk!"

Moryo responded this time. "If you didn't get drunk, my windows wouldn't be broken, and you'd still have Huan."

"Huan was never with me..." Turko said darkly. He had stopped struggling, leaning against the table, glaring down at a map of Beleriand. "If he was ever with me, he wouldn't have attacked me. He wouldn't have stopped me. He wouldn't have freed that damn elf and then save a filthy orc-spawn of a creature!" He stabbed his dagger into the map where Menegroth lay. Tears stung his eyes. "He promised me... _Orome_ promised me..." Turko finally slid to the ground.

Moryo placed a hand on his shoulder. "The Valar promised us many things, Brother. Light. Life. Safety. Knowledge... And now, they _exile_ us."

Turko rubbed his eyes. He couldn't cry; he was the eldest Feanorian in the room. "But Orome was my friend..." He lifted his head, meeting Moryo's gaze, who sat in front of him. "'Vanafinwe'... Who is he, exactly?"

Pityo answered, walking over. "He is your son. He came here from Nargothrond with Tyelpe. Moryo says he killed an orc captain even though there was a dragon nearby!"

Moryo pulled the elf's hair. "That is not what I said." His face turned red.

The other three elves in that room laughed.

"I know he's my son—you already mentioned that—but I know nothing else. Tell me something I don't know." Turko looked between them, but no one answered. "Well?"

"We don't know anything else." Telvo shrugged.

Turko sighed.

"Why don't you go rest for awhile?" Curvo pulled him up to his feet. "We'll finish the meeting in four days, when Nelyo and Kano arrive."

Turko nodded slowly, leaving the room.

————————————————————

Vanafin played with the hem of the tunic. A book laid beside him that Celebrimbor had left on his bed. It was flipped open to a picture with elves fighting along a shoreline; many shown dead. A note had been slipped into it with Celebrimbor's writing. _'Which family duty?'_ was all it said.

He understood now why Celebrimbor was not happy with his choice, but he had to help his family... Then again, he did have family among the Teleri—his mother's uncle went with those elves to Valinor. The dead elf that laid under the feet of the black haired leader—who led the attackers—looked too much like the elf in his mother's drawing of his great uncle.

The door opened, then closed after someone walked in. Vanafin didn't look up.

"So, you came in here." It was Celegorm—his father.

Vanafin didn't answer.

His father walked up to the bed, kicking that broken bow on the ground out of the way. He stopped beside the bed. "They hadn't listened."

"That gives you no reason to kill them," Vanafin sniffled. Tears began to sting his eyes.

"Don't be a crybaby, Vanafinwe. You are close enough to an adult now, and adults do not cry."

Vanafin finally looked up at him. "And yet, your eyes are red too!"

"I have dust in them!" He snapped.

"No you don't!"

And, thus, a long staring competition began. Both of them trying to hold back their tears.

Vanafin didn't remember when it ended, but next thing he noticed was laying on the bed, covered up. His book was gone. He shot up, head spinning from the sudden movement. The room was mostly dark—all save some moonlight coming through the broken window.

Celegorm sat in a chair beside the window, looking at the picture in the book. He looked up when Vanafin moved. "You're finally up."

"That's my book."

"I know. I was only looking at the picture you were crying over." Celegorm looked back down.

"Mother's uncle is the elf laying under that leader elf."

Celegorm looked up slightly. "Is that so?" And, after closing the book and walking over, he said: "Get up. We're going out."


	6. Of Stupid Dogs and Hunting

"So, you're part Teleri?" Celegorm asked, pulling his grey horse to the side for Vanafin to catch up.

"I wouldn't say 'Teleri'. Mother was Sindarin." Vanafin rode up beside Celegorm.

His father didn't answer, only kicked his horse forward, walking alongside Vanafin.

"Where are we heading?" Vanafin finally asked.

"Somewhere we can hunt."

"I don't know how to hunt."

"Well then, you'll learn."

They rode for a while in silence, moving further and further away from the fortress. Occasionally, Celegorm would begin whipping his head around, looking for something. Then, after sighing and lowing his head, he'd face forward again and focus on the road.

"Who are you looking for?" Vanafin eventually asked.

Celegorm lowered his head. "A stupid traitor."

When he didn't say any more, Vanafin turned his horse to block his father's path. "Who?" He tried to send his 'special' glare at Celegorm, but the older elf was unaffected.

"No one you need to know of."

"Then stop focusing more on your imagination!" Vanafin shouted. Then a thought came. His father was in the book picture with some sort of over-sized dog, his room smelled of dog, and yet, no dog was with them. "You're looking for some sort of dog aren't you?"

"He is not '_some_ dog'!" Celegorm snapped, nearly hitting Vanafin in the jaw. "He is Huan, who previously belonged to me. And before that, to the Vala, Orome!"

The two elves spent several moments glaring at each other, neither one moving. Finally their gaze broke as they heard something approaching.

Celegorm stirred their horses off the path, pulling them behind a group of trees. "Wait here." He hopped off his horse and went back to the main path.

Vanafin slid off his horse, holding both reigns. Celegorm had disappeared from sight. The sound they had been hearing had gotten closer. It sounded much more like a marching tune the orcs used.

The young elf tied the reigns to a branch of a fallen tree before sneaking closer to the sound. At least twenty orcs were heading north. Vanafin went closer. Two of the orcs were walking in his direction—likely a scouting patrol.

Vanafin recognized one of them. The smaller orc had been there when his brother was taken and killed. He glared at the orc. 

The orc seemed to sense the stare and froze in place, sniffing the air. Vanafin drew his bow and an arrow from behind him. He would finish this as he did with that orc captain.

————————————————————

"Vanafin!" Turko called. He had gone to see what had made the sound, but, when he returned, Vanafin was no where to be seen. The horses were tied sloppily to a tree branch. Turko called out again, but no answer came.

Both horses looked at him as though he had lost his mind—he had done that back when stupid Huan had left him. And now, his son had left him.

Through the trees, there came a thump sound followed by the war-cries of several orcs.

Turko shoved past the horses and slid down a small slope in the land. Vanafin stood a few feet away, rushing out of a bush and charging at the two closest orcs. An arrow shot by, cutting Vanafin's shoulder, but the elfling didn't seem to notice it as he tackled one of the orcs.

Turko grabbed his sword at his side, unsheathing it. He lunged out at the remaining orcs. If they joined in Vanafin's battle with the two orcs, his son wouldn't stand a chance.

As he reached the rest of the orcs, Vanafin disappeared from sight. The two orcs he was fighting had fled into the tall grass. Three more orcs—bigger than the two—joined in, chasing Vanafin.

Four orcs made an attempt at jumping onto Turko. "Vanafin!" He yelled, but, once again, there was no response.


	7. Stars and Lakes

The water froze his legs as Vanafin plunged into the small lake. He had dropped his bow at some point, but wasn't able to search for it as he struggled to keep himself above water as well as fend off the oncoming attacks of two orcs. His shoulder stung as the icy water splashed at the cut. He hissed, and one of the orcs grabbed his injured shoulder and tugged him under the water.

"Vanafin!" He heard someone cry as his head came up out of the water.

There were two other voices, but he couldn't recognize them before he was shoved under the water again.

————————————————————

The tall elf pulled his horse to a stop, listening at the distant yelling. He turned to his dark-haired brother. "Do you think we should check it out?"

His brother shrugged slightly. "You are the lord of our people. It is your decision, Nelyo," the elf said calmly as always.

Nelyo turned his horse to the sound, listening to its cry. "It sounds almost like Turko." He glanced back to see his brother shrug again. "Kano..." He warned.

Kano shrugged again, pulling his red cape tighter around him. His horse shifted positions.

Nelyo rolled his eyes before urging his horse forward—towards the shouting. Kano followed a few paces behind.

They soon arrive to the plains which stretched for miles all around Amon Ereb. In a nearby valley, there were several orcs lying dead.

Kano hopped off his horse to investigate.

"Vanafin!"

The sudden voice caused Kano to jump. Both elves turned their heads in its direction.

"That sounds like Turko," Nelyo said, pulling his horse's reins.

Kano gave a nod as he hurried back onto his horse, and the two brothers were off.

————————————————————

Turko slid to the ground, tears streaming down his face. After hours of searching, he still couldn't find Vanafin.

"Tyelkormo!" He shot his head up at his mother-name. Kano came riding into view shortly after. Nelyo followed behind him.

Before Turko could say anything, Nelyo spoke: "We heard you from quite a long ways away. Are you alright? You are far from Ereb."

"I was out hunting with an elfling who is apparently my son..." Turko trailed off.

"Your 'son'? Is that who you're crying about? Is that this 'Vanafin'?" Kano hopped off his horse, moving to wipe the tears off Turko's face.

The younger elf pushed him away. "I need to find Vanafin."

"If that many orcs are what you faced with an elfling, then the boy is likely already dead—if not captured." Kano looked up a Nelyo before receiving a punch to his jaw. He stumbled back as Nelyo moved his horse in between the two elves and kicked Turko with his boot.

"Do not punch Kano. He has done nothing wrong. Now stop your crying. We will help you find your son." Nelyo waited as Kano and Turko—after he retrieved his horse—mounted their horses before taking off.

The three elves soon came to a lake-sized pond. Three orcs stood along the shore while two more were in the water, holding something down as best they could.

"Vanafin!" Turko tried again.

This time, the water shifted were the two orcs stood, and Turko could just make out one of Vanafin's shoes that came above water.

"There he is!" Turko jumped from his horse, unsheathing his sword. Nelyo and Kano hopped down beside him.

"Just get your son," Nelyo ordered. "We will take care of the orcs."

Turko only heard the first half of the order before he sprang off towards the lake, flying past the three orcs and plunging into the freezing water.

The three orcs on the shore were barely able to react before Nelyo cut one down. Kano soon followed in killing another.

One of the orcs in the water looked up in time to dodge Turko's attack, and it released Vanafin to grab its sword.

Turko easily parried the orcs attack just as Vanafin managed to kick the second orc underwater with him. Turko soon killed the orc, turning to kill the second, but finding it already dead.

Vanafin weakly smiled before collapsing back under the icy water. Turko went after him.

————————————————————

Vanafin lifted his head. He was back in the wet-dog-smelling room. This time, though, his father was sitting in a chair—pulled up beside the bed—with his head resting near Vanafin's injured shoulder.

Vanafin sat up slowly. His injured shoulder throbbed at the effort, and he fell back down as his arm collapsed under him.

The movement woke Celegorm. "You're up. How are you feeling?" He asked nervously.

Vanafin did his best to find a comfortable position. "My shoulder hurts badly."

"The healer says you will recover in a few days from it. Still, you are lucky that you will recover after nearly drowning and getting ice-water in the wound."

"I was able to hunt at least."

Celegorm frowned. "That was not hunting."

"Yes it was! I got revenge for Mother and Brother! That is considered hunting!"

There come several laughs from around the room.

Amrod and Amras stood on either side of the table. Curvo stood a little ways behind Celegorm's chair. Caranthir was sitting in the farthest, darkest corner. There were two new elves as well. A gentle-looking elf sat near Caranthir. And a tall, copper-haired elf stood next to the window. They—and Caranthir—were the only ones not laughing.

Vanafin lowered his head, embarrassed. "Did I at least prove myself?"

Several of the elves looked at him, confused.

"Did I prove I can be helpful to the Oath?" He clarified his question.

The gentle-looking elf stood up. "What 'oath'?" He asked cautiously, seeming slightly on edge.

"The Oath of Feanor. Uncle Caranthir had me swear it."

The elf's gaze hardened as he turned to Caranthir. The tall, copper-haired one did too.

Caranthir merely shrugged, unconcerned.

The gentle-looking elf clearly wasn't gentle when he punched Caranthir in the face. The cropper-haired elf immediately grabbed him. "What in Arda were you thinking?!"

The other elves stared in shock. And Caranthir, his lip bleeding, stood to punch his attacker in the face. Amrod and Amras quickly held him down.


	8. Maedhros and Maglor

Curvo lowered himself into the chair behind his desk. "Well, that was both amusing and unexpected, was it not?"

Turko poured each of them a glass of wine. "I guess so, but it doesn't change the fact that Vanafin—my son!—nearly died, and I almost didn't make it in time."

Curvo took a sip of the wine when it was handed to him. "And you are just as reckless," he countered. "Don't worry, it is just a side effect of parenthood. Even I still feel it, and Tyelpe hates me for it!"

"That's not helping," Turko growled.

"It never helps. Even Atar tried to explain it to me when Tyelpe fell from that old tree in our backyard one time. And Atar had it seven times worst." Curvo smiled sadly at the memory.

"Don't even start it with the memories."

"But what I say is true."

As Turko sat down, Curvo pulled a journal from his desk. It was worn around the edges; black leather turning to a grey-white. "Atar gave it to me." He tossed it to Turko. "You can have it. Write about every moment Vanafin gets into trouble. You might find a pattern."

————————————————————

Vanafin sat on the edge of his small bed, rolling his shoulder around to exercise it—even though it gave him an immense amount of pain. He at least had his own bed now... Five days after his injury.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called, rubbing his shoulder.

Maglor entered, carrying a tray of food with him. "Tyelkormo asked me to bring this to you."

Vanafin was introduced to his uncle Maglor a few days ago. He had heard the name when the tall, red-haired one—Maedhros—had shouted at a guard to come and escort Maglor out of the room after the elf punched Caranthir in the face.

"Thank you, Uncle," he muttered as Maglor sat the tray down beside him.

"How is your shoulder doing today? If it is not too bad, Nelyo would like to meet with you for lunch." Kano leaned over, studying the cut. "It doesn't look too bad."

Vanafin nodded while taking a bite of bread from the tray. "When is lunch?"

Kano looked at him. He couldn't tell what emotion his uncle had. "It already started..."

It took at least a minute for Vanafin to realize the full context of the answer. He was soon on his feet, rushing to get some nicer clothes on. His shoulder began to throb again, but he ignored it, rushing out the door and down the hall.

————————————————————

The king shook his head. "I do not desire to have _Feanorians_ here in my city. Not you, and not this cousin of yours." He turned away.

"Please, High King." Celebrimbor bowed his head. "I have told you, I no longer associate with that group of people."

A black-haired elf—Maeglin—spoke this time: "And your cousin? Does he hold no association with _his_ father and uncles?"

Celebrimbor was silent. The rest of the elves in the room looked to him, awaiting an answer.

"Does he follow his accursed kin, then?"

The High King held his hand up, silencing Maeglin.

"I don't know, High King." Celebrimbor bowed. "But I need to find some way to protect him—he is still an elfling."

Many of the elves shook their heads.

"Then let me say this, High King: I swear Vanafin will not cause you trouble, and you know we do not swear lightly."

The king looked around at his lords. "I shall think about it. Rog! Find this elf a room among your house. He will be working under you... For now."

One of the elf lords nodded, hurrying Celebrimbor out the palace doors.

————————————————————

Maedhros was sitting in a chair on the balcony of his room when Vanafin entered. The young elfling hesitated. Maedhros looked almost scary to him. He had never seen an elf with so many scars and an entire hand missing.

"Come over, Vanafin." Maedhros didn't bother to turn to him, preferring to watch the civilians below.

Vanafin inched closer, sitting in the farthest seat he could find from Maedhros.

"You are late."

Vanafin shifted. "Uncle Maglor came to my room only a few moments ago. I had to get changed and run all the way here. Sorry."

"Maglor should have arrived to your room two hours ago."

As soon as he said that, Maglor opened the door.

"Vanafin tells me you only got to his room a few minutes ago."

Maglor nodded. "Sorry, Nelyo. I had gotten caught up in composing a new song."

Maedhros rolled his eyes, sighing. "How many times have you been told to put aside the nonsense?"

Vanafin smirked. Uncle Maedhros was scary, but it became amusing when Uncle Maglor showed up late because of his music.

Maglor saw Vanafin's smile and returned it.

Maedhros' face didn't change. "Sit down already, Kano."

Maglor took the seat between Maedhros and Vanafin.

"I would have you talk about yourself, but I assume having to do that several times already has worn you out," Maedhros began. "So, I won't ask you that. Tell me what happened since you got here."

Vanafin explained everything he could remember about the last few days from when Caranthir had found him and Celebrimbor fighting to when he chased the two orcs into the water.

"Tyelpe was correct when he said you should've looked into the Oath's history before agreeing to swear it," Maglor said sadly. "It would have saved you from the possible wars in the future... I'm sorry about your Teleri family. I was friends to many of them, long ago."

Vanafin shook his head. "Don't be sorry, uncle. You were only doing your duty to the family."

"Family duty does not outweigh what is right. That accursed Oath should have never been sworn!"

"Kano, we swore to Atar that we would continue to fight to reclaim the Silmarils. Don't speak like this."

"I am sick of it, Nelyo." Maglor stood up, heading back inside.

"You are not si—"

"I've been sick since the night the first of elven blood fell upon my sword!"


	9. A Letter from Tyelpe

Vanafin jumped from one roof to another. Three dogs chased him from the ground. A fourth had made its way onto the roof, running close behind him.

Their howling cut through the air.

A soldier dressed in all black—blending in with the cloudy, starless night—jumped out from the nearby chimney, bringing a heavy spear down on Vanafin.

The elfling dodged, jumping high into the air, and twisting to face his new opponent. His leather boots slid across the clay roof. Vanafin drew his sword. He was too close-ranged to use his bow.

The soldier charged again.

This time, Vanafin blocked the attack, deflecting the massive spear away from him. A smile crossed his face when the attacker stumbled forward from the spear's weight.

When the soldier fell forward, Vanafin hit him on the head with his sword hilt before taking off running.

The stone came into sight. It was painted a reflective silver, and with the torches around, it appeared to glow. It played the part of the Silmaril.

Just get a hold of the stone, and the battle is finished.

He jumped off the roof and landed on the podium where the stone was. He took a leap for it. His fingers grazed the smooth stone...

An arrow shot into the side of his back. Its force was enough to push him just out of grabbing reach of the stone.

Vanafin cursed with a yelp as his ankle smashed into the edge of the podium, and he landed on the muddy ground—almost knocking over a torch.

His longer hair—all but a bundle of hair had been cut to above his shoulder—fell out of its braid, covering more than half his face.

An elf rushed out of the shadows, sliding up beside the injured elfling. He pulled the black hood back.

"Are you alright?" Celegorm asked, quickly checking Vanafin over.

"Just stunned, that's all. The arrow didn't break past the leather, and my ankle will just be bruised for awhile. I'm fine, Fath—."

Celegorm gently slapped him upside the head. "Language," he warned.

"I was going to say 'Atar'!"

"No you weren't." Celegorm gave a quick kiss on the top of his head after he'd rebraided his longer hair over his left eye—a style he had begun to like.

Caranthir appeared a few moments later, having removed his helmet and spear he had been using in the trainning. The rest of his black armor stayed on. "Please tell me he's not going to cry like you."

"He's my son. He's not going to cry."

"Atar, you cried yesterday when I asked you if I could have my own bedroom," Vanafin mocked.

Celegorm turned away from Caranthir to hug his son. "But I don't want my boy leaving me like Tyelpe did to Curvo. Especially not after I missed so many years of your life so far!"

"My bedroom would be literally right beside yours."

The rest of Vanafin's uncles appeared after that. Another Noldo elf followed behind them, dressed in shinning silver.

"Vanafin, come here." Maedhros waved him over.

Vanafin left his father's side and went to Maedhros.

"This is Elemmakil of Gondolin."

The said elf bowed, handing a letter to Vanafin. "I was ordered by the High King to bring you this letter. It is from your cousin, Celebrimbor."

All but Maedhros and Vanafin growled at the mention of the High King.

Vanafin rubbed the dirt from his hands before taking the letter. "Celebrimbor? I haven't heard from him for a year now. How has he been? Seeing he's made it to Gondolin."

Elemmakil raised an eyebrow. "I haven't spoken to him since the day he moved in. It is not my job to hunt down elves just to asked ask how they're doing."

Vanafin shrugged, breaking the letter seal open.

"Celebrimbor asks you open it in private."

There were a few growled complaints from his family, but Vanafin held back from opening it. He closed his eyes and listened as his family shouted at the messenger. Elemmakil remained silent against all the complaints. Curufin was the most vocal, being unable to hear what his son had to say. Maglor was the quietest, covering his ears from the shouting—though he did give a few shouts of his own.

"Shouldn't you be offering Elemmakil a room and some wine?!" Vanafin had to practically shout his question so that his family would hear over their chatter. He turned and headed to his room.

Elemmakil followed as the other elves began turning on one another with their complaints. "Vanafinwe, Celebrimbor has asked you to follow the direction in his letter immediately. It is urgent."

Vanafin nodded. "I'll read this when I get to my room. And please, call me Vanafin." He turned again and went inside.

Once at his room—door shut and locked—he opened the letter.

_'Vanafin, forgive me, but I must make this quick._

_I was granted stay here in Gondolin under the service of Rog, Lord of the House of the Hammer of Wrath. But that is beside the point. Vanafin, I ask you to come to Gondolin. The High King has agreed—though somewhat reluctantly—for you to live here._

_You would love it, dear cousin. Gleaming white streets, thousands of fountains, beautiful music. And, especially, no chance of orcs or balrogs or dragons; the mountains are too high and steep for them. It is the safest place in all of Beleriand, Vanafin._

_I not who comes to send you this letter, but you must follow their lead back here._

_Another war is coming. You have felt it, haven't you? I know I have not sworn the Oath, but I know its urges must be increasing. Rumour is that the Silmaril of Beren and Luthien has been found—though I know not where._

_You are still an elfling. You will not survive a war. So please, come. When you have the chance to be alone, pack all that you are taking with you and meet the messanger elf. And, whatever happens, there or here, do not show signs of kinship to the other Feanorians. You will be exiled—if not thrown from Gondolin's walls—if you are found out to have shown kinship._

_I must go now. Lord Rog is calling for me. I hope to see you soon, dear cousin._

_Celebrimbor.'_

Vanafin smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about?"

Vanafin jerked his head up. He hadn't even heard the door being snapped open. But there was his father, staring down at him and the letter.

"C-Celebrimbor wants me to visit him," Vanafin stuttered, Celegorm's stare was beginning to scare him.

"'Visit'? You would leave me?" Celegorm's head tilted slightly, but he showed no emotion. He stepped closer.

"Only for a few days... Maybe a month?" Vanafin began sliding his feet back across the floor. "Who knows, maybe I'll learn some new fighting techniques?"

"From a half-breed of a king and his so-called 'lords'? Nonsence. You are staying here even if I must tie you down."

Vanafin gulped.

Celegorm's hand smooth Vanafin's hair down. "I swore to you, did I not? That I would be by your side and protect you?" His hand moved to close around the elfling's throat, earning a gasp.

Vanafin's hands grabbed hold of his father's, trying to break the elf's hold on his throat. "A-tar, pl-ease." His voice was cut off when the grip tightened.

"You are my son. If I tell you 'you are staying here,' you are staying here."

A dog barked from outside the room. It soon turned to a growl.

Celegorm turned toward the door. "Leave us alone, dog!"

Vanafin used the chance to flip the table beside him. The window was open, so hopefully the others were still outside, and close enough, to hear it.

Celegorm's head shot back to him. "Why did you do that?!" His voice was filled with anger now.

Suddenly, he let out a yelp. A big, white dog had bitten his leg. His grip only tightened on Vanafin, sending the chocking elfling into a semi-conscious state.

————————————————————

Moryo and the twins turned their heads up to Turko's and Vanafin's room. There had been a crash and a series on angry dog barks. With a quick glance and nod, the three ran inside, heading up to the room.

When they reached the hallway to the bedrooms, they heard Curvo's frantic shouting.

"Stop this, Turko! You're going to kill him!"

Moryo turned to the twins at his side as they ran. "I'll help Curvo. You two take care of the rest."

The twins nodded.

There was a crash sound from inside when they reach the door. Curvo and a white dog were holding Turko back. Vanafin lay on the ground, atop the broken ruins of the table.

Moryo rushed to Turko, aiding in holding him back. The twins went to Vanafin.

"Put him down! He will stay here!" Turko shouted as Telvo began to pick Vanafin up.

Pityo drew his sword and held it towards Turko as his twin finished picking Vanafin up. "He obviously won't be staying here! Definitely not with you acting like this, brother." He followed his twin out, never turning away from Turko until they had left the room.

Telvo laid the elfling down beside the wall, checking for a heartbeat. With a sigh, he spoke. "He is breathing. Though, he should not stay here."

The white dog came out of the room, sniffing at Vanafin's face before giving it a few licks. It whimpered.

Pityo placed a hand on Vanafin's shoulder. "You will be safe now, 'Vano'. Goodbye."


	10. Gondolin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Vanafin is going to be called Vano for the next few chapters.

It hurt. Throbing pains pulsed through his body, originating primarily from his ribs and arm. His head spun. He couldn't sense anything through the throbbing and spinning.

What felt like hours passed before his senses began to return.

First, his sense of touch. Beside the throbbing pain and spinning head, Vano felt something soft beneath his left hand—sheets. He was in a bed. His right arm—in searing pain—was held stiff; it was comforting despite all the pain. Suddenly, his head shifted against his will. The pillow continued to rise and fall gently—he was laying against an animal was his guess.

The second of his senses to return was his sense of smell. He could make out the scent of fresh rain in the air. Of lavender, which appeared to be beside his bed. Of dog... His pillow was a dog, wasn't it? There were other scents—good and bad—that he couldn't put a name to. Some he recognized. Others he didn't.

The third and fourth senses to return were hearing and sight. First was hearing. A music came to his ears; gentle, cheerful, and uplifting. His sight came back, and he opened his eyes to blinding light. He closed them quickly. Soon, the sound of talking and laughing came. His eyes opened again; this time they were adjusted to the light. All the walls and ceiling were white. His bed was white. And, turning his head a little, the dog with a long-furred tail was white.

His eyes widened when he recognized the dog. It was the one that had bit his father in the leg.

Vano looked around the room. Everything was white, but three thing. The wooden cast which held his right arm in place. The lavender which laid on the table beside his bed. And a golden-haired elf, standing beside the window, looking out at the sun. The sun's light made the elf's hair radiate.

Vano tried to sit up to get a better look at the elf, but his body began to pulsate with pain again, and he flopped back down. Head hitting the dog, sending the animal's head up with a yap. It sniffed his face before licking it. Vano turned his head away from the rough tongue.

The golden-haired elf was soon beside him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You are awake now. How are you feeling?" The elf's voice was gentle. He was dressed in gold, and he even had a circlet of gold with flowers woven into it.

"I-it hurts." Vano's voice sounded dry and painful. "Who are—?" His question was cut off when the elf placed a finger over his mouth.

"I know it hurts, Vanafin. Your body suffered more pain than it was ready to handle." The elf smiled. "I am Glorfindel. Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. You were brought here—to Gondolin—just over five days ago. Elemmakil carried you in." Glorfindel shook his head. "You were barely breathing. Celebrimbor threw a few tantrums when Rog would come to drag him out of here."

Vano was silent. His mind whirled as he tried to process everything. "I only remember my..." His voice trailed off.

Glorfindel's smile disappeared. "I know not what happened in its entirety. All I can say is your ribs and arm were broken by a table. You were barely breathing. And this dog won't leave your side." His smile returned when the dog's fluffy tail wagged in agreement. "One of the Feanorian twins also named you 'Vano'."

Vano leaned against the dog. "Will Celebrimbor come here?"

"He should be here soon."

Vano sighed, closing his eyes as Glorfindel went to brush the elfling's hair back. For the first time, Vano noticed his usual braid was gone. The pain was forgotten.

A door opened, but Vano couldn't bother to open his eyes again. An elf ran up.

"Is he okay? Did he wake up?" The elf asked frantically.

Celebrimbor? Vano tried to open his eyes.

His cousin leaned over him, tears filled his eyes. "Thank the Valar, you are awake!" Celebrimbor leaned down and hugged Vano, being careful not to injure the ribs or arm more.

Vano's eyes began to glaze over with sleep.

"We should let him rest," Glorfindel whispered.

"I will stay with him through the night." Celebrimbor lowered himself carefully onto the bed beside Vano, leaning back against the white dog. "Please, Lord Glorfindel, tell Lord Rog I am staying beside my cousin tonight."

There were footsteps heading towards the door.

Vano let his mind wander into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, the story would also go off into a side story. What do you all wish for? Should I combine that side story here? Or should it still be a separate tale? The separate story would only add about seven extra chapters or so to this story.


	11. Saila the Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things originally in the side story are relevant to the main story, so I will try to post those here as well. Here you go.

Vano woke up the following morning. He was still in a lot of pain, but at least most of it had gone.

Celebrimbor was still beside him, sleeping against the white dog-of-a-pillow.

Vano shifted onto his left side, thankful his movement didn't hurt any of his broken ribs or arm. He wondered what his father was doing now. After what happened several days ago at Amon Ereb, Vano didn't know anymore what to think of his father. Tears began to fill his eyes. He loved his father, but how could he continue to after his near death from his own father's hands?

His sniffling woke Celebrimbor and the dog up.

"What is wrong?" Celebrimbor yawned.

"I don't know what to feel anymore." Vano rubbed the tears away.

"Don't go crying. The King would likely want to see you today."

The white dog turned its head, whimpering beside Vano's head before licking his whole face.

"Stop that!" Vano tried to pull away. His ribs and arm began to hurt again.

"The dog only wants you to be happy." Celebrimbor rubbed the dog's head, earning a happy bark.

"Its tongue is too rough!" Vano slid further away, and further still.

The white dog soon let out a nervous bark, attempting to stand after days of laying down. Even Celebrimbor tried to get up—both dog and elf collided.

Then they were out of view, and Vano was clutching his head—ribs and arm in searing pain again. He was laying on the ground now, on his back.

Celebrimbor and the dog leaned over the bed. Both looked concerned.

Tears began to stream down his face again. "I am _not_ crying," Vano growled, groaning afterwards.

————————————————————

It wasn't until several hours, and many ice-packs later, that the High King finally showed up.

"I had hoped he would not get injured on day one like this." King Turgon walked over, examining the newest injury to the elfling. "At least he wasn't knocked out this time," he sighed.

Vano glared at him, but the King turned away to the healer at the door.

The dog let out a cheerful bark, and the two elves looked over.

"Can you understand your dog?" King Turgon asked, turning back to Vano.

"It's not my dog; it's Atar's... I can't understand the dog language. He never bothered to teach me."

King Turgon looked at him curiously before walking to the window across the room. "Has Celegorm ever spoken to an animal in front of you?"

"Uncle Curufin says he once did, but after Atar's previous dog, Huan, left, he hasn't seemed to be able to understand them. I mean, he did yell at this dog a few times back when he was choking me. But, other than that," Vano waved his good hand in the air, "I have never heard him speak to them. Why?"

"I just figured you would have learned by now, being that you've lived with them for around a year as Celebrimbor's told me."

Vano shifted in the bed. He wished Celebrimbor could be there, but the elf was called away a while ago to continue a project with this 'Lord Rog'. "Yes, but that has been mostly training."

"'Training'? Training for what?" King Turgon was now back beside the bed. He was much taller than the elfling; which didn't help the situation.

"Just... Training. What else is there to say? Atar wants to make sure I know how to defend myself, should the time come."

There was silence for a long while. Neither elf wanted to respond to the other as the staring contest began. Vano had never meet a person--besides his father--who could hold his stare for so long. It exhausted him.

Something brushed the edge of his mind, but he ignored it.

The dog let out another bark. This time, it sounded annoyed.

Something brushed Vano's mind again. This time, more forceful.

With his injured head, the elfling couldn't hold the _thing_ out. Vano grabbed the sides of his head, whimpering. The dog licked his face.

"I will send you to a lord tomorrow," the High King spoke. "Get some rest for tonight. And, give that dog of yours some water. She is thirsty." He turned and walked to the door.

"How do you know it's a girl?!" Vano called after him.

"She just tried to tell you."

————————————————————

_Hello, Lord Vanafin._ The voice was very gentle—much like a girl's.

"Who are you?" Vano sat up. It was night now, and moonlight filled the room in a soft glow. 

No one was in the room with him. After he had awoken, the king decided he no longer needed elves to stand in the same room. However, two elves stood outside his room—'House of the Tree', he thought he heard. Celebrimbor wasn't allowed to even come back, as apparently his lord, Rog, was angered by his absence the previous day.

It was only him, and the white dog.

'_I have no name given by an elf, but my father called me 'Saila'. If that is any help, my lord._'

Vano looked around. The voice was coming from inside his head. He couldn't tell who, or what, was speaking to him, and being called 'lord' was beginning to freak him out.

"Where are you?"

The dog shifted behind him, licking the side of his face again with a rough tongue. '_Here_'.

Vano turned to the dog. "Bark three times if you are talking in my head."

The dog barked happily three times.

"I've lost my mind..." Vano muttered, flopping back down.

'_You have not lost it, only found it._'

"And you're confusing me!" He shouted.

There was a knock at his door. "Everything alright in there?!" A guard called.

He wanted to say 'no', but 'Saila'—as she called herself—spoke 'yes' in his head louder than 'no'. He responded with 'yes'.

"Damn you, dog. Stop that," he hissed.

Saila's tail thumped a few times on the bed.

"Someone, please... make this end." Vano buried his head under his pillow, trying to block Saila's voice from his head.

'_Just say 'Silence, Saila.' And I will silence until you call my name again._'


	12. Lord of the Golden Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one, chapters will be coming out a little more slowly for a while. I am in college, and I have (sadly) school work that must be taken care of as well. I will try to at least post two chapters a week if I can.

The High King spoke true when he said Vano would be given a lord in the morning.

They had already met. He and the lord he would serve. Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.

Vano climbed as best he could onto the tall horse with a little help from an elf named Penlod—who's height scared Vano more than Uncle Maedhros or King Turgon.

Saila trotted up beside him after stretching her long, white legs.

King Turgon gave him a small smile from the top of the stairs to his palace; which Vano had been healing in.

Lord Glorfindel pulled his horse beside Vano's. "It's time to go."

The two took off with a dog trotting in-between them. Lord Glorfindel led him through shinning streets of white. They continued riding until they reached a large, golden gate decorated with metal flowers.

A guard opened the gate. "This is the entrance to my House. Welcome."

Vano nudged his horse forward. They went through the gate and down a small slope before reaching a house.

"This will be your home. No one lives here." Glorfindel turned his horse to face Vano. "I live at the end of this street. I am always available if you need anything." Glorfindel kicked his horse, and the two were off. "There is an archery range as well, down this street. I will show you to it, but then I must return to meet with my friend Ecthelion, and the human who recently showed up, Tuor. Tuor has brought a message from the Vala, Ulmo."

"The Vala of Waters?!"

Glorfindel nodded. He kicked his horse faster, trotting down a small staircase of white stone.

Vanafin followed a little slower.

At one point in their journey, as they left the House of the Golden Flower, an elf crossed their path. He was frail-looking, staggering around. His long, dark hair was in tangles, and his eyes were covered by a dark cloth.

Glorfindel hopped off his horse to assist the elf. "What are you doing from your rooms, Aearion? You should be resting."

"I heard sweet sound." The elf—Aearion—swayed a bit as Glorfindel grabbed his arm. "Is it Atar's music?"

"Your atar isn't here. I am helping a new member right now, so please, go back inside to your bed."

"New elf? Atar?"

"No, not your atar. Stop asking for your atar. He won't be coming." Glorfindel took his time escorting the elf to the side of the road.

Vano joined them, still atop his horse. "Who is your atar?" He asked.

Aearion tilted his head, almost shaking it. It was as though he was trying to find Vano's location.

"Are you blind?" Vano asked, leaning forward.

Glorfindel slapped the back of his head. "Be respectful!"

Aearion slid to the ground. "Yes...?" His voice trailed off, sounding more like a question than an answer.

Glorfindel apologized to the elf before dragging Vano away ad he got back on his horse.

"Sorry." Vano said, bowing to Glorfindel.

"Next time, don't go asking elves like that. Some—such as Aearion—are very sensitive to it."

"What happened to him?"

"All I can say is that he was left on a burning ship as an elfling. A piece of fiery wood hit him before he could escape. It took his sight. Now, enough questions. Let's get you to the archery range, so I may go with Ecthelion and Tuor." Glorfindel kicked his horse into a gallop, giving Vano barely enough time to kick his own into a gallop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC character, Aearion, will eventually become important. For now, I am not going to say you need to remember him, but note that he will show up as a more important character here in a few more chapters.


	13. Archers

Lord Duilin and Lord Egalmoth were already at the archery range with a few of their House members when Vano showed up. Lord Glorfindel had left him at the entrance to attend his meeting, leaving Vano to introduce himself to the two lords. The archery range was massive. It sat in a giant courtyard with its targets against the far stone wall. There were no trees or bushes in there. Vano dragged his feet forward, not wanting to introduce himself. With known family, like Celebrimbor, he didn't mind. But others? He didn't trust them. Lord Egalmoth was the first to notice him, waving him over to were they stood in the opposite corner. Vano hesitated before hurrying his way past several training archers.

"Welcome there!" The Rainbow lord said.

Vano bowed slightly to them, sliding his feet along the ground until he stood before them. Lord Glorfindel had told him that they were nice lords, but he still didn't like having to introduce himself. "H-hello," he stuttered.

Both lords returned the small bow to him.

By this time, many of the other members in the courtyard were stopping their practice to see the newcomer.

It didn't help Vano feel any better. Whatever the case, Saila was at least still with him. She was sitting a little closer to the gate, thumping her tail on the ground as she watched with amusement.

Vano briefly looked back at her, hoping she would give him some advice, but she would not.

"Are you well?" The Swallow lord said, making Vano jump a bit.

"Y-yes sir. Just a little nervous. I have never really had to introduce myself to lords before without any of my family." Vano gulped as the surrounding elves studied him.

"Will you practice some archer with us? I would assume you are good, saying that your father was a well known hunter."

"_Is_," Vano corrected. Both lords shifted uneasily before shrugging it off.

The other elves backed off to return to their practice as Vano grabbed the bow he had been given from his horse's saddle. Celebrimbor had apparently made it for him when he had been unconscious.

Some of the elves moved aside as Vano came walking through, making way so he could try shooting a few arrows. He nocked the arrow and aimed for the target at the far end of the range.

The arrow didn't even hit the target, skidding across the ground a foot before the target.

Some of the other elves laughed under their breaths. Saila gave some amused barks, waging her tail.

"Aim higher!" The Swallow lord called from the far end of the range, sitting atop the wall with the Rainbow lord.

Vano growled under his breath as he nocked yet another arrow. It still did not even hit the target.

Everyone was laughing now.

Vano spun on his heels and stormed off, away from the archery range.

Even as he hopped on his horse and left, he could still hear the elves laughing. They all probably thought it was a joke that he was Celegorm's son.

————————————————————

There was a nice little spot hidden away from the main road. Giant trees surrounded it and the little fountain which stood in the middle of it. Birds were chirping away to one another high up in the trees. Acorns and apples laid about the ground. Occasionally, an elf or two would come walking through, but the meadow-like area was otherwise lonely and quiet.

A perfect spot for an upset elf.

Vano sat on the edge of the fountain, watching the water jump up before flowing back down into the pond below. Saila laid at his feet quietly.

For the longest time, everything was, for the most part, silent.

His hand rested above the water, feeling the cool droplets splashing out from the fountain. He was beginning to drift off into a sleep. In the distance, he could hear some elves walking closer, but they were still out of sight.

The sky was growing darker as the sun set. Vano slid off the edge of the fountain and leaned himself up against Saila's side. He would explore his home tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to take a nap out there--under the stars.

As he began to drift off, he could hear the elves getting closer. One of them stopped and walked over to him. He could feel Saila lifting her head. Before he had fully fallen asleep, he heard a rustle sound before someone laid some form of a blanket over him.


End file.
